Talk:Feca/Intelligence/1
------------------------------------ ------Amun Style------ Alright, im Amun-Ra. 14x Feca, and guildy/friend of asu. Now, me and asu had differnt views about how to level our fecas. His way works fine and dandy. but i went with a slightly differnt approch. Spells * Level 11 - Earth Armour, level 5. This will be like this for about your entire feca life, unless you decide on lvl 6 for some reason, which is a waste except for more reduction to allies. * Level 21 - Glowing Armour, level 5. Pretty much same as earth armor. * Level 31 - Aqua/Shiver, level 5. I'd suggest Wind first so you can do Piglets even in Prespic Set, and take no damage. * Level 41 - Aqua/Shiver, level 5. Whichever one you didn't level before, do so now. yea, thats asus version copy pasted. im lazy. dont judge me. plus, hes right, oh, and yea, wind deff first, piglets are just amazing to lv on. Now we stray offa the path asu has set. * Level 51 - Spell Rebound, level 5. yea, uhm... needed for those things that get thru your shields, its to not take damage while they do. * Level 57 - Immunity, lv 4. It last two turns, thats two turns of no damage whatsoever, weither it be a lv 200iops wrath, or a bite from a piwi. * Level 60 - Staff Skill lvl 3 with my build youll need all the damage from the staff you can get. * Level 70 - Burning Glyph. lv 5. uhm... duh? do i even have to say why? if you you obv have never playd dofus before, or if your a feca, and have been playing a while and still dont know why, gtfo mah guide. *joking... kinda, your still a dissapointment.* * Level 77 - Staff Skill level 5, you need more damage then you need more resists from feca shield. your other shields should be fine for now. * Level 87 - Feca Shield lvl 5, a must. its insainly usefull for everything. * Level 90 - Paralysing Glyph, lvl 3, its just as big as Burning, combo. anyone? * Level 91 - Get the cawwot spell. and lv it to 2, NOW. kthx * Level 97 - Teleglyph lvl 4, its usefull and nice to have atleast leveld alittle bit. * Level 103 - Spell Rebound lvl 6, for those higher level people, you know. the ones around your lvl. that have lvl 6 spells. rebound is useless if its not lv 6. i know what your thinking, 'But Amun, everyone else is telling me to lvl Natural Attack! you havent even said anything about it!' well. all i got to say to that is wait before you start bishing at me. god. * Level 117 - Natural Attack, lv 6. geez, see? wait before you say something. * Level l26 - Immunity lv. 6, remember what i said about it before? yea. all that can be yours for the small price of 2ap. amazing, i know. okok, i know, im lv 148, and my guide for spells only goes up to 128. to be honest, your lvl 128. you should know what you want by now, and not need a guide after that, if you do still need a guide, look at asus, and not other ppls. or PM me in game, Amun-Ra, server - rushu.... oh yea, as for equips, he has it down. and NOTHING BUT INTELL PEOPLE. for this build anyway. byes~ Yackuls Style. 18x Feca here to throw in my 2 cents. Okay rather then list off everything.. heres what I have. L6 all ele armors L3 Cawwot L6 Teleport L6 Glyph of Blindness L6 Burning Glyph L6 Staff Skill L1 Leek Pie L3 Release L6 Nat Attack L6 Feca Shield L5 Para Glyph What I'll have by level 199(going to have to use some spell scrolls lol) L6 Cawwot L6 Immunity L6 Bubble L6 Para Glyph Sadly Fecas have too many spells to level.. but its really worth it. A Question how is it possible to hit 1000 a turn with cheeken axe?